


broody {flones}

by balladofpaulk



Category: Just My Luck (2006), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladofpaulk/pseuds/balladofpaulk
Summary: flones stand alonedanny and tom have a gorgeous daughter lulah, how will they feel when harry and dougie bring their new born to their house?*contains m/m sex*





	

tom pov - i looked out of the kitchen window, watching danny chase our 4 year old daughter round the garden. Her golden, long, wavy hair flapping in the wind, giggling without a care in the world. Danny picked her up and span her round, letting her white dress float freely. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and danny pursed his lips so she could kiss them sweetly. ‘Lulah, do you want strawberries and orange juice?’ I shouted outside. ‘Yes please daddy.’ She said, laughter separating her words from danny tickling her. I washed a few strawberries, cut them up and sprinkled them with sugar. I filled up a jug with orange juice and put it on the table outside with 3 glasses for each of us. ‘Papa, what are we doing today?’ She asked danny. ‘Uncle harry and uncle dougie are coming round with scarlett and baby arabella.’ Danny told her. Scarlett was 4 as well, her and lulah had grown up together, they were best friends, practically sisters. Izzy was harry and dougie’s surrogate for both scarlett and arabella. Georgia was ours for lulah, she said the other week that she would be more than happy to do it again so me and danny have been having discussions as to whether we want to do it now in a year or so. 

danny pov - there was a knock at the door, lulah ran to answer it hugging scarlett as soon as they clasped eyes on each other. Harry and dougie came outside to where me and tom were sitting when scarlett and lulah came running out, scarlett giving me and tom a hug and kiss each whilst lulah did the same to dougie and harry. ‘Oh my god, she’s gorgeous.’ I said, lifting arabella out of her carseat. ‘Papa, don't say naughty words!’ Lulah said to me. For a 4 year old, oh my god and shut up are pretty bad swear words. ‘Sorry darlin’. Can you and scarlett go play for a bit then when you come back you can hold baby arabella.’ I said to her. She nodded and skipped over to the play area at the back of our garden with her best friend. We spoke about future tour and album things, but mostly spent our time talking admiring and cuddling arabella. A shriek filled the garden we all looked round to see it was scarlett who was on the floor like she had fell off of the apparatus. Lulah jumped off of the swing to help her and harry got up to help his daughter. ‘No i want uncle tom!’ She yelled before harry could take a step. Tom got up and made his way over to scarlett and crouched down to her.

tom pov - ‘hey, what happened honey?’ I asked, rubbing her back soothingly, helping her calm down. ‘I-I fell off of the-the monkey b-bars.’ She cried. ‘Okay and what did you hurt?’ I said. ‘My-my ankle.’ She told me. I asked her to point and flex her foot and move it round in circles, making sure it wasn't broken. ‘It’s okay, it will just hurt for a little while. Come on, i’ll carry you back to the table.’ I told her, lifting her up and taking her over to where we were sitting, lulah running behind us. ‘Dan can you go and get some ice please?’ I asked danny. He nodded and ran into the kitchen to get an ice pack from the freezer and bought it out to us. ‘Uncle dougieeee.’ Lulah said. ‘Lulaaaaah.’ Dougie replied in the same whiney voice. ’Can i hold baby arabella now?’ She asked him. ‘Yeah, here.’ He said, passing her over. ‘Lulah watch arabella’s head please.’ Danny said, repositioning her arm. Seeing arabella made me feel really broody, i missed lulah being that small, she’s growing up so fast, i didn't like it at all. Scarlett’s ankle got better quickly and before long her and lulah were playing together again. Me and danny both fed arabella her bottle and took it in turns to see who could make her bring her wind up. ‘Scarl’s, 5 more minutes.’ Harry told his daughter. ‘No, 10!’ She argued. ‘5!’ He said sternly. ’10.’ She yelled and stomped her foot. ’Scarlett, we’ll go home now if you don’t listen. 5 more minutes. Okay?’ He said. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot again. ‘Okay?’ He repeated. ‘Okay.’ She whined and went back to playing princesses with lulah.

danny pov - we said bye to harry, doug, scarlett and arabella at about 7, leaving the 3 of us. ‘Come on lu-lu belle, bath time.’ I said, swiping her off of her feet and running up the stairs with her, making her laugh all the way. I ran her a bath, making sure it was filled high with bubbles and sat her in it. I took a handful of bubbles and blew them at lulah she giggled and did it back at me. I put some bubbles on my chin to make it look like i had a beard. ‘Papa, you’re silly.’ She said and wiped them off of my face. ‘Come on princess, let’s wash your hair’ I said. I took the shower head attached to the bath and tipped her head back to rinse her hair making sure water didn't get in her eyes. I shampooed and conditioned it before washing her body and getting her out. I dried her off and put on a clean pair of pyjama’s. I carried lulah downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting her at her spot at the table. I set the table whilst tom was putting our dinner on a plate. We had pasta and as always, lulah managed to get it all around her mouth and on her cheeks. ‘Come on you mucky pup.’ Tom said, wiping her face. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, eyelids becoming droopy. Tom carried her up to bed and tucked her in whilst i tidied away dinner. Tom came back downstairs and snaked his arms around my hips. I turned around so i was facing him and kissed his lips softly, soon becoming more passionate. I kissed down his neck and sucked on his pulse before pecking his lips and rubbing our noses together. We walked upstairs and got ready for bed, we both showered, put some clean boxers on and brushed our teeth. We climbed into bed together and watched friends on comedy central. Tom fell asleep at about 10:30, i stayed up and watched two more episodes before switching it off. 

tom pov - me and danny were both woken up at 2am by a scream. I was the first up and ran into lulah’s room with danny shortly behind me. She was sat bolt up right, shaking, her breathing fast and tears pouring from her eyes. I sat next to her and pulled her into my chest, i stroked her back and kissed her head before resting my chin on it, trying my best to comfort and calm her down. Danny sat down in front of her and held her hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands as well as kissing them. ‘Calm down lulah.’ Danny said soothingly. Her breathing turned into a normal pace, but she hugged into me tighter. ‘What happened princess?’ I asked her. ‘I-I had a nightmare.’ She said and started crying again. ‘Hey, hey, don't cry. It’s okay.’ I told her and kissed her head again. ‘What was it about?’ I asked her. ’I was f-falling and-and i couldn’t s-stop. Then i woke up b-before i hit the b-bottom.’ She said, tearfully. ‘It’s okay baby, we’re here.’ Danny said as she looked at him. He kissed her forehead, ‘Eskimo kiss?’ He asked. She smiled slightly, both of them shook their heads, letting their noses rub together. ‘Come and sleep with us.’ He said. She nodded and raised both of her arms so danny would lift her up. He carried her into our room and lay her in the middle so she’d be in between us. She cuddled into my chest and whimpered slightly. ‘It’s okay now, i promise.’ I told her, rubbing her back again. Danny was her big spoon, making sure she felt love and comforted by both of us. Before long, she fell asleep, it took me and danny a lot longer, wanting to make sure that our little girl was okay. 

danny pov - once i finally got to sleep, i dreamt about having another little fletcher-jones. I couldn't help it, seeing arabella today made me so broody, but i don't know if tom feels the same and i don't want to mention having another baby if he doesn’t want one yet. I woke up with lulah still asleep next to me. Tom wasn’t there, i presumed he was in the music room or living room. I didn’t want to leave lulah to wake up by herself so i stayed there being her big spoon, wanting to make my little girl feel safe. She woke up about 10 minutes later and started tracing patterns on my arms, like a connect the dots with my freckles. ‘Morning sweet heart.’ I said. She climbed onto my chest and pecked my lips. ‘Morning papa.’ She said. ‘Shall we go and get breakfast?’ I asked her. She nodded her head so i carried her down into the kitchen where i made her a waffle with nutella and banana. While i was at it, i made one for me and tom as well. ‘Tom, breakfast.’ I yelled, not knowing where he was. He came in and sat at the breakfast bar with us, but seemed quieter than usual, like he was thinking about something. ‘What are you thinking about?’ I questioned, curiously. ‘Oh nothing, new song.’ He said. ‘Lulah, do you want to go out today with uncle dougie and uncle harry?’ He asked her. She nodded enthusiastically and jumped off of the bar stool to go and get ready. We all got dressed and ready for the day before harry knocked on the door. ‘Uncle harry!’ Lulah said excitedly and ran to hug him, he picked her up and kissed her forehead. ‘I’ll text you when i’m bringing her home.’ He told us. ‘Okay, thanks haz. See you later darlin’.’ I said. ‘Quick give daddy and papa a kiss.’ Harry said to her and brought her closer to us so we could give her a quick kiss before she left. 

tom pov - i wanted lulah out for a few hours so i could talk to danny about having another baby. ‘Why did you want lulah to go out with doug and haz?’ He asked me. ‘I needed to talk to you.’ I answered. ‘No tom you’re not leaving me. Oh my god. Tom, please don't leave me, i’ll be a better husband i promise. I love you tom, everything about you. I just want to make you happy, that’s all i’ve ever wanted.’ He told me. ‘Danny i’m not leaving you!’ I said. ‘Thank fuck for that.’ He said with tears in his eyes. I pulled him into the living room and sat on the sofa with him. ‘Dan, i want another baby.’ I confessed. ‘You do?!’ He said excitedly, (i think?). ‘Yeah.’ I said, looking down at my hands. ‘Tom you know how happy that makes me?’ He said. ‘Wait, you want it too?’ I asked him, surprisingly. ‘Yeah, seeing arabella yesterday made me so broody.’ He told me. I smiled at him and danny leant in, kissing me gently.

danny pov - i moved further down his body and started kissing the inside of his thighs before moving up undoing his shirt from the bottom, planting kisses each time a new part of skin was revealed. I took his shirt off and started to suck on his rock hard nipple making him hiss and moan. ‘Upstairs?’ He said. I nodded and pulled him up the stairs, kissing him and dropping clothes all the way up before finally reaching our bedroom, in only our boxers. I traced my tongue along his v-line before kissing just above his low waist band. I pulled his boxers down as he did the same to me. I licked the under side of his cock and flicked his slit with my tongue, tasting the pre cum leaking out. I took his dick in one and sucked on it slowly, dancing my tongue around his length, letting tom arch his hips, pushing himself deeper into my mouth. I pulled away and kissed my way up toms chest and kissed his lips sweetly, tongues working with each other, caressing each others. I grabbed the lube from the draw in the bedside table and coated my fingers. I lay on top of tom, rubbing our cocks against each other, creating the friction we both wanted. I sucked on his neck and i inserted my first finger into him, he groaned then hissed when i inserted the second finger. I moved them around inside of him, scissoring them before putting the third finger into him. He moaned as i pulled my fingers out. I kissed his lips one last time before smothering my dick in lube and slowly pushing into him. I moved in and out of him slowly and lowered my self so i could kiss him and be loving. ‘Danny.’ Tom whispered. ‘Mmhmm.’ I responded. ‘I love you.’ He told me. ‘I love you too tom.’ I said. I pressed kisses along his jaw and collar and tom moaned in pleasure. My dick brushed against toms prostate. ‘Danny, keep doing that.’ He begged me. I hit it a few more times harder, but still being gentle and loving. With that, tom spurt out his white liquid over our chests, moaning my name loudly in the process. I pushed into tom a few more times before releasing my own orgasm into him, making him shudder at the warm sensation. I rode out the last of my orgasm and collapsed on top of him.

tom pov - i loved danny, that was incredible, he was so gentle and loving, he knew exactly how i liked it. ‘So you’re serious about having another baby?’ I asked him. ‘More than ever.’ He said with a smirk and kissed me. ‘Come on, let’s get cleaned up.’ He said, dragging me into our bathroom to shower. We got out and put on the same clothes we had on before, so harry and dougie didn't question what we got up to. ‘I’m going to ring georgia.’ Danny said with a huge grin on his face. He came back to into the room with an even bigger smile on his face. ‘So?’ I asked. He nodded. The corners of my lips turned upwards and my dimple appeared. I ran over to danny and hugged him tight, it was interrupted by a ping of danny’s phone. ‘Georgia. She’s using the same doctor, it’s all happening next wednesday.’ He told me. I felt tears of happiness sting my eyes and roll down my cheek which set danny off. ‘Lulah’s going to be a big sister.’ I said still in shock. ‘There’s going to be another mini fletcher-jones.’ Danny said in disbelief. He picked me up and span me round. ‘Danny, put me down!’ I said laughing. My phone pinged and saw a text from harry. ‘Lulah will be home in 10.’ I told danny. ‘Okay, are we telling haz and doug?’ He asked me. ‘No, let’s keep it a surprise until it’s definite.’ I said with a smile. ‘Okay.’ He said sweetly and kissed my forehead. There was a knock at the door and i went to answer it. ‘Daddy!’ The innocent voice of my daughter called. ‘Hey princess, did you have a good day?’ I asked. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. ‘Was she alright for you?’ Danny asked dougie. ‘Yeah, we had a great day.’ He said. ‘Say bye to uncle dougie.’ I said to lulah. She waved to him and blew him a kiss.

*4 months later*

danny pov - when lulah started nursery, she wondered why she didn't have a mum, she wasn't sad about it, just curious. We explained how georgia helped us so she understood that if she was going to be a big sister, georgia would help us again. We drove to georgia’s house, she was showing quite a lot now. We already told dougie and harry about how baby number 2 was on the way, but we hadn't told lulah, that’s what we were doing today. Georgia opened the door and hugged each of us. ‘Lulah come here please.’ I shouted from the living room. She came running in. ‘Yes papa.’ She said and sat down in between me and tom. ‘Hey, we have something to tell you.’ Tom told her. She looked at us confused, making me laugh a little. ‘Would it be cool if you were a big sister?’ Tom asked her and she nodded excitedly. ‘Would auntie georgia help you again?’ She questioned. ‘Yep. Your little brother or sister is in auntie georgia’s belly right now.’ She gasped and ran over to georgia, who had lifted up her jumper so lulah could see her stomach. ‘Hello baby.’ She said to georgia’s bump before kissing it and laughing a little. ‘Are you excited to be a big sister lulah?’ Georgia asked. She nodded, covered her mouth and ran on the spot with excitement. 

*5 months later*

tom pov - i waited outside the labour ward for my mum and lulah when i saw her running towards me. ‘Lulah, there’s someone i want you to meet.’ I said, leading her into the room with danny, georgia and our new child. ‘Hey lu!’ Danny said and kissed her head. He lifted our new born out of it’s crib. Lulah sat on the chair in the corner of the room. ‘Say hi to your little sister, imogen.’ Danny said, passing her to lulah. She pressed a kiss on her head. We were all talking for about an hour, passing imogen between the 5 of us. ‘Visiting hours are over I'm afraid.’ A nurse told us. ‘Say bye to immi, lu.’ I said to her. ‘Bye, imogen. I love you.’ She said and kissed her tiny cheek. That night we took immi home, lulah had nursery the next morning so had to go to bed shortly after we got home. We let her cuddle imogen the whole time she was awake, she loved her so much, it melted my heart. Once lulah went to bed, we spent the rest of the night taking it in turns holding and hugging her. I couldn’t believe it. I had everything i ever wanted, a family. The most perfect family anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
